


Bedtime

by fleshlycherry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, chipmunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla wants a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This one went out to the one I loved.

They are standing in front of the large window in their bedroom, he has Dru cradled against his chest, and his hand rests on her soft, cold cheek. He can feel the sky lightening, the sun will rise soon.

“Come on, pet. Time to sleep.” Spike carefully bends, lifting her into his arms, and moves towards their red-draped bed, lowering her to the mattress before sliding the hem of her long dress up her pale, slender legs and then up and over her head. She begins to shiver in the warm night air.

“Cold, love?”

She lets out a small whimper, “The wind is cruel; its teeth cut my skin.”

“Here then, under you go.” Drawing the coverlet up to her chin, he tucks it around her shoulders.

“Spike,” she murmurs, “Tell me a story.”

“A story, love? You know I’m no good at those.”

“A story, my Spike. Tell me a story that floats through my head like clouds.”

He shifts to sit perched on the edge of the bed, “What should this story be about?”

“Small, furry creatures that skitter across the ground.”

“All right then,” he clears his throat dramatically, “Once upon a time there was a—“

“Two!”

He smoothes an errant strand of hair away from her face, “Once upon a time there were two little chipmunks living in the park. It was a really big park and they had the best tree there, with a hidey hole full of acorns and almonds and all the kinds of things chipmunks like to eat.”

Spike stops, captivated by the smile beginning to pull at her mouth, and runs his fingertips over her face, watching as her eyes grow heavy.

“What are their names, love?”

“Rebecca and Reginald,” she croons, settling deeper into the bed.

“Right. So one morning, Rebecca was really tired and she was sleeping in, so this Reggie--“ Drusilla’s hand lashes out and she strikes him sharply on the nose with two fingers.

“Drusilla! What was that for?”

“You mustn’t speak so informally, my Spike, you have not been properly introduced.”

He carefully places her arm back under the blanket. “You’re very right pet, I won’t do it again.”

“So Reginald is out collecting breakfast for Rebecca. He’s walking about, minding his own business when out of the tree he’s walking under falls an acorn, not the whole thing mind you, just the cap. He knows that Rebecca has been wanting a new hat for sometime now and he thinks she’d look right pretty in a little beret. ‘Member your beret, love?”

“Spike?” Her voice is soft and breathy, almost lost under the pile of blankets.

“Yes, love?”

“It’s time to go to bed.”

He never does get too far into his stories before she gets too tired to hear anymore, “I know pet, you just close your eyes.” He watches the slow sweep of her dark lashes as her eyes close before pressing a kiss to her forehead. As he stands, he is careful to keep his body between the open window and the bed.

He slowly crosses the room, making sure his shadow falls over the bed, ignoring the hissburn of his skin, and pulls the heavy curtains closed against the rising sun.


End file.
